


License To Kiss

by LifeLover



Category: License to Drive (1988)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Post-Movie(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: First-year college.  Les and Dean end up being roommates at the same college.  Will their feelings be realized?





	1. Roommates and Mutual Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I love this movie. My mom introduced me to it and being me - I immediately loved the idea of Les and Dean together. Blame the Two Coreys for the chemistry they have. I did a lot of writing when I was eighteen and decided to type up the stories in my notebooks and put them up. This is one of those stories - it's done in Povs of both Dean and Les. Hope you like it!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Les Anderson dumped his bags on his new bed. He ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair, slightly longer than it had been back in high school. Life had been simpler back then. Him and Dean and Charles. Charles had gone off to Harvard Business. Les had gotten into a typical State University. And Dean – well, he didn’t know where Dean was going.

 

It sent a small pang through him, realizing that Dean wasn’t going to be with him. He and Dean had always been together. Dean had even been there (really, been responsible) for his driving adventure. Although Dean always had gotten him into trouble, he’d also honestly cared about him. He’d been happy for Les when he and Mercedes had started dating. He’d talked Les through his funk when, by mutual consent, he and Mercedes had broken up.

 

Of course, there was also the matter of Les’ feeling for Dean. Even before he broke up with Mercedes, Les had started feeling **_differently_** about Dean. Dean – with his perfect skin and athletic body, his crooked smile and expressive eyebrows, his mischievous green eyes and wavy light brown hair. And of course, his air of enthusiasm and the way he could talk Les into  anything. Les sighed and started to unpack.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As Dean piled his bags in his room, he wondered how Les would react when he found out they were at the same college. It was impossible for Dean _not_ to go to the same college as Les. He needed Les’ presence like he needed air.

 

He’d had a crush on Les for a while. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to protect Les, and keep him safe. It had hurt when Les had that crush on Mercedes Lane. Of course, he’d helped Les and it had been worth it when Les smiled at him. When Les had come to him that Saturday night, panic-stricken, Dean had fixed the hood of the car. Les had even liked Archie’s before they’d had to leave thanks to Charles. When, in the beginning of 12th grade, Les and Mercedes had broken up, Dean had secretly been glad. Although of course, he hated seeing Les unhappy.

 

He’d finished unpacking when he heard the door open. _Must be my roommate,_ he thought and then he heard that wonderfully familiar voice cry “Dean?!”

 

He spun around and his eyes met those soulful baby blues.

 

Les was his roommate.

 

This was going to be heaven – and hell.


	2. Sexual Tension and Romantic Cliches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets harder for Les and Dean to keep their feelings secret.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At first it was strange, although they’d quickly fallen back into their old routine. Something had changed, though. There was a muted sort of passion that kept flaring at certain times. For each of them, it got subtly harder and harder to keep their feelings in check.

 

In the middle of the year, an event happened that set the ball of fate in motion. They’d been studying and Les had grabbed Dean’s shades. As Dean tried to grab them, he tripped and suddenly found himself on top of Les, arms holding him up. He was acutely aware of how warm Les’ body felt and the way his blue eyes had widened, the pupils slightly dilated. Dean’s eyes grew intense and after a few moments of silence, in which they were both very still, his jaw tightened and he wrenched himself away, leaving the room quickly.

 

Les stared at the closed door, swallowing hard. He could still feel Dean’s warm breath on his face, could still see Dean’s lips, so close to his own. He was aroused, he realized – and that needed to be taken care of. A little while later, cleaning himself up in their private bathroom, he thought deeply. Could Dean possibly feel the same way as he did? He wondered if he could gather up the courage and ask.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

That night, their door silently opened and Dean slipped in. Closing the door, he came to stand by Les’ bed, watching Les sleep. Fondly noticing Les’ slightly open mouth, Dean swallowed, an odd light in his eyes. Slowly, he reached down and traced Les’ bottom lip with his thumb. He pulled away sharply and quickly got into his pajamas and then into his bed.

 

“Damn it Les!” he whispered. “Why do you do this to me?”

 

The next evening found Dean talking to his Housemaster.

 

“Are you sure I can’t switch out?”

 

“There are no rooms open.” He softened slightly at the look on Dean’s face. “Ask again in a few weeks.”

 

Neither of them saw a lean figure in the shadows slip off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les confronts Dean and they finally resolve their sexual tension.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Dean came back into his room, he saw Les sitting on his bed, an expression of hurt on his face. Dean sat down and threw an arm around Les.

 

“What’s wrong, mate?”

 

Les bit his lip, and then spoke.

 

“Why do you want to switch dorms?”

 

Dean stiffened in shock and tried to pull away, but was arrested by Les’ expression.

 

“Be … because …” He stopped.

 

“Why?” Les whispered, bringing his hands up to rest on Dean’s neck. One thumb slipped into the hollow of Dean’s throat and Dean swallowed hard, words tumbling out of him.

 

“Because I … I can’t stop myself from – from lo … loving you.”

 

Les studied him for a few seconds before leaning in. When he spoke, Dean could feel the breath on his face.

 

“Do I get my license to kiss you?”

 

Dean nodded dumbly and Les smiled softly. And then he was kissing Dean, a soft, sweet kiss that quickly led to hands clutching each other and low moans.

 

As Les fell back on his bed, Dean’s warm weight on top, he thanked his lucky stars that Dean had locked the door after coming in. Clothing disappeared like lightning and amid the moans and gasps, their cocks pressed together in a fevered, familiar way. As nipples were teased and hipbones kissed, Les felt himself coming close and he gasped for Dean to stop. Dean paused.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I want … ah … I want you inside me.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he drew in his breath sharply. Quickly reaching over to the bedside table, he retrieved the container of lube that was in the drawer. He slicked his fingers and finding Les’ opening, started gently readying it for the larger girth of his cock.

 

Finally, Dean exchanged his fingers for his aching arousal and Les gasped in pleasure as he felt Dean in him, his heat coursing through Les’ body. They established a rhythm, a ruby flush staining Dean’s cheeks, as his breath came raggedly. Les finally came, crying “Oh God, Dean!” which set Dean off and he exploded in Les, shuddering with pleasure choking out, “Les!”

 

After they’d recovered, they cleaned themselves up and moved over to Dean’s bed. As Dean lay, holding Les in his arms, he whispered “I love you, Les.”

 

Les snuggled in closer. “I love you too, Dean. Thanks.”

 

Dean managed to murmur “You're welcome” before they both fell asleep.


End file.
